Kage Bushins can be useful
by systemman
Summary: Kage Bushins can be pretty handy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This story is written without permission, for fan purposes only. Do not reproduce without permission.

Apology: I have never attended a Japanese Tea Ceremony. All the information I have used was gleaned from the Internet. If my interpretation has offended anyone I apologize.

Explanation: For those who have already read this story, this is not an addition. I am just correcting grammatical mistakes.

The Uzumakis

The sun rose slowly over the eastern side of the mountain, its rays barely cresting the top signaling a new winter day. As the sun raised higher the mountain's shadow pulled back revealing the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure. The village had a large tower which dominated the center and it in turn was surrounded by smaller buildings which radiated outward in a circle. As the circle spread further out the smaller building seemed to be surrounded by small homes and then larger homes. These homes, surrounded by land in gated areas, were the clan estates. If one were to look further pass the estates they would see the 30 foot wall that encircled the village and then merge with the mountain at each end. This wall had three openings appropriately called The North, The South and The West Gates. Looking even further one would see a giant forest spanning hundreds of square miles with very few roads passing through it and thus giving the village it name.

A number of the clan estates within the Konoha had many buildings on them which occupied most of the land but on one particular estate the land was occupied by a single home. Now this is not to say that this house was a one room shack but compared to the other houses on the other estates this one was modest. The house was surrounded on one side with the forest of the area and had a small stream that ran behind the house, which fed a pond garden, across the courtyard from the main room, and a large pond to the south of the courtyard. The large pond had islets and bridges combined with mountain shapes, trees, and rocks to create a feeling of being in the open instead of a forest. The main part of the house faced south onto the open courtyard which allowed the winter sun to warm the place. It hardly ever got cold enough to snow in Hidden Village but a chilling wind could make it seem that way. Two secondary sections of the house were built to the right, where the main family slept, and the left, where guests would sleep, of the main section and were orientated to give the home a U-shape. The main and the secondary sections were connected by two corridors, with a central opening at the half way points of each corridor, which led to the south courtyard, where entertaining could be done. The main section consisted of a large open room which one could partition off with portable screens and a kitchen. There were a few areas outside, further to the south and cleared of trees, which looked like they had been used for training.

In the kitchen of the home a young woman with blue-black hair was preparing the morning meal which consisted of miso soup with ramen, grilled fish, rolled omelets, pickled cucumbers and rice. She had risen early and allowed her husband to sleep late because this was the first day off he's had in a while. As she was going about her duties she felt someone enter the room behind her. The next thing she felt was two strong arms gently encircle her waist and warm lips pressed against her neck.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan" she heard a strong voice say to her.

Leaning her head into the kiss she replied "Morning, Naruto-kun".

Even though they have been married for more than seven years she always added the '-kun' suffix out of habit unless she was angry with him for some reason. As he released her and went to sit down at the table she asked him, "Are the children up yet?"

Naruto stated "I'm not sure but I didn't hear any noises when I passed their room"

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, please go make sure they are up and ready. We have a lot to do today and you don't get days off very often".

Naruto smiled and said "Okay" and then put his hands together in a familiar sign and said "Kage Bushin no jutsu". An exact duplicate of Naruto appeared behind him and Naruto told the clone to go wake the kids. As the clone was leaving the kitchen Hinata said "Oh and Naruto make sure Kiyoshi brushes his teeth".

One thing Naruto noticed about Hinata was that she never called his clones 'Naruto-kun' and what amazed him even more was that she could actually tell the difference between him and his clones even if they were close together. He smiled and said for the millionth time "How can you always tell the difference between me and my clones?" And for the millionth time Hinata answered "A wife just knows"

Hinata always smiles when thinking about how this ability came about. After they had started dating and had been hanging around each other more often, Hinata began to notice something unusual about Naruto. Now all ninja, with the exception of a few, had chakra and used chakra for their ninjutsu, genjutsu and sometimes taijutsu. Because of this all ninjas have a 'chakra field' which surrounds them. Also because of this 'chakra field', experienced ninjas can sense when another ninja is in the area and if the other ninja's chakra field is strong enough then the experienced ninja can actually identify the other ninja. Now if the other ninja doesn't want to be recognized then he/she will suppress his/her chakra field and blend in with the normal civilians.

Well one thing Hinata noticed about Naruto was that his chakra field was "comforting" when it touched her field. At first she couldn't understand why and then she noticed that Naruto's chakra field 'pulsed' like there was a rhythm to it. Now she didn't know why, maybe it was the 'fox's chakra' or maybe it was the way Naruto's chakra reacted against the 'fox's chakra. She really didn't understand why but she did notice that the chakra field of his clones didn't vibrate the same. The clones' chakra field vibrated at a steady state almost like the drone of a swarm of bees. She chuckled, thinking of how Shino would probably object to the analogy but that is what it seemed like to her. When she was close to Naruto and his clones she could tell which one was the real Naruto. Now if Naruto was suppressing his chakra or in the mist of a battle aided by a bunch of his clones she couldn't tell one from another. But if she was within 3 feet and he wasn't suppressing his chakra she could definitely tell and even further if they were alone. And this little secret was never going to escape her lips.

As Hinata was placing the food on the table the clone returned with a giggling squirming bundle under each arm. When he set the two children down at the table he dismissed himself and the family started breakfast. Hinata smiled looking over her family. She had the man she once admired and then truly loved sitting across from her and two lovely children sitting on her left and right. The oldest was five year-old Mine who sat to the right and looked like a little Hinata with her blue-black hair and paled eyes. But whereas Hinata's eyes had a tinge of lavender, Mine eyes had a tinge of blue. And she didn't have 'true' Hyuuga hair as Mine's hair was as wild as her fathers. The hair simply would not fall flat. There were always small tufts sticking out every few inches. Two year-old Kiyoshi looked like a Hyuuga except that he also had paled eyes with a blue tint. And both children had their father's trademark birthmark courtesy of his 'tenant', the whisker marks on their cheeks. In the beginning this bothered Naruto because he felt that if the Mine had his whiskers 'birthmark' then maybe the Kyuubi had somehow infected her. However a thorough examination by Tsunade showed no signs of the fox in Mine and later Kiyoshi. When Naruto asked about the whiskers Tsunade said it was obviously a sign that Naruto's DNA was altered by the Kyuubi chakra as that would explain the physical changes in his body when using it. But Tsunade reassured Hinata and him that other than chakra coils larger than a normal child would have at that age she could find no trace of the fox in them.

Now usually tradition states that picking out a child's name was done after the child's birth and some kind of characteristic could be associated with the child. However as soon as Naruto saw his first child's eyes he knew that her name was Mine. When Hinata asked why he said he could tell she would be a "fierce protector" of what she loved. At first Hinata just accepted that but as Mine grew she found Naruto's instincts to be correct. Mine didn't really mine sharing her things but if she felt that she was not being treated the same way with her own toys then she displayed a fierce temper. Her cousins learned if they were going to annoy her they had better be ready for a fight.

Hinata was the one who named Kiyoshi. He was as his name meant: quiet. That is not to say that when he was hungry he didn't cry loudly. It was just that after his needs were satisfied he didn't make much noise. Sometimes she would check on him to see if he were asleep and he would just be laying in his crib looking at everything he could see. Even though Mine usually did the talking when the kids asked something of their parents, if Mine forgot something Kiyoshi felt was important Kiyoshi always made sure to speak up about it.

As the kids were talking to their father about what they were going to do today, Hinata's thought were about her family and her life. Their house was on the estates Naruto inherited from his father the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Though he accepted his heritage and his father's name Naruto was just used to being called Uzumaki. And since it was his mother's surname he felt he owed it to her to keep the name alive so he changed his name to Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Even though he preferred Uzumaki he would easily answer to either name.

With the estate being so large one would expect a large house and compound but Naruto wasn't comfortable around opulence. And truth be known neither was Hinata. Even though Hinata was raised in the Hyuuga clan, a clan known for it wealth and prestige, Hinata always felt out of place there. She never felt comfortable with servants waiting on her every beck and call. She would try to do most things on her own but there was always someone who would tell her it was not proper for her to be doing this or that and they would take care of it for her. That was why when Naruto asked her to marry him and he warned her that she wouldn't be living the life she had at the compound, it made her doubly happy.

Hinata actually enjoyed taking care of her family and home. She wasn't allowed to cook much at the Hyuuga compound as she would have liked. Here she could cook whatever she and her family liked. She could even experiment with different dishes so that Naruto would have something different to eat than just ramen. A few of the experiments were a disaster, like the Yoba incident, but the majority of the recipes turned out pretty good. She would do most of the gardening herself as it would be relaxing and she could keep an eye on the children at the same time. Being the wife of the Hokage did not allow her to go on missions outside Konoha anymore however her Hyuuga upbringing was indispensable for diplomatic gatherings as either guest or hostess. Naruto's clones came in very handy when planning a party and Hinata did not feel guilty about commanding them to do certain chores as she would a real person.

Hinata was always amazed at how many Kage Bushins Naruto produced on a whim. The Kage Bushin technique always divided the user's chakra evenly among the user and the number of clones created. And even though the left over chakra the clone didn't use and the memories went back to the user at the dismissal of the clone, it still seemed as if Naruto still had more than he needed. Now that could probably be attributed to his tenant but it can also be said that Naruto chakra grew in protection from the constant interaction with the fox's.

The kids saying that they were finished brought Hinata back from her thoughts.

"Okay, put away your dishes" she said "and let's get going because we have some shopping to do and we have to pick up your father's new formal kimono for the party tonight".

That statement got a groan from Naruto. Tonight was Hyuuga Hiashi birthday party. Now Naruto had to admit that some of the Hyuuga were alright, Neji, Hanabi, Ko and a number of the branch members. Man, he'd even admit that Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't so bad as long as it didn't involved clan business, but their formal gatherings were BORING!! Their gatherings were always steeped in Hyuuga traditions and rituals. Even though he kept his promise to Neji about the changing the Hyuuga, that was one aspect he had no control over.

Now Hinata looked at him pointedly and he just smiled and rose. "Now Naruto-kun, I don't ask you to go to many of the Hyuuga functions and a lot of times your job gives you a built-in excuse" she said, "but this is my father's birthday".

"I know, Hinata, and that is why I cleared my schedule for today." "Me and ten bushins worked late getting all the reports ready and signed." "I made sure the mission rosters were finished and given to Moegi for today." "The group of local daimyos doesn't arrive until tomorrow." "I even let Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke know that unless the Akatuski rose from the dead that I was not to be disturbed" Naruto replied. "But do I have to wear that hakama?" he pleaded.

Hinata knew Naruto hated to get dressed up. He would usually avoid the problem by wearing his Hokage robes under which he wore his normal orange jumpsuit. But this time it was different, there wouldn't be political overtones, no jockeying for the Hokage's favors, just a family celebration. So Hinata put on hers warmest smile and walked towards Naruto and said, "But Naruto-kun, you look so good in your new kimono and hakama and if you wear it tonight I promise we will have fun taking it off later".

When Naruto heard this his eyes went wide. "Really?" he said softly. Hinata just looked adoringly into his eyes and nodded.

At this point Naruto was whipped and he just smiled and said "Sure!"

As the family left the house and headed for the gates to the estates Mine and Kiyoshi ran in front in a crisscross pattern imitating butterflies. Once everyone reached the gate Naruto made a few hand signs releasing the protective seal around the gate and opened it for everyone. He then left a few Kage Bushin as guards while he resealed the gate and turned towards the center of the village.

As always Mine and Kiyoshi wanted to ride piggyback into the village so Naruto made two clones. The clones bent down to the children's level and Mine and Kiyoshi got on without a word. Now this was not always the case. When Kiyoshi was little he would ride in an onbuhimo on Hinata's back and Mine would ride on Naruto's back. When Kiyoshi got to be too big for the onbuhimo both kids wanted to ride 'daddy's' back. At first Naruto made one clone and told the children to hop on. But both insisted that they only wanted to ride on daddy's back. So then he told the kids if they could pick out daddy from the clone that child would ride daddy's back.

Well at first Mine would pick out one and the Kiyoshi would say he wanted the same one and if Kiyoshi picked first then Mine wanted the same one. So Naruto made twenty clones and looking at Kiyoshi and Mine all twenty said "If either one can pick out the real daddy then you can ride daddy's back. Well Mine and Kiyoshi took turns touching 'daddies' and each puffed away into a cloud of smoke. If one actually picked correctly Naruto would kawarimi with another clone before dismissing the clone. Hinata's trained eyes would see the delay of the second puff but the children were too young to notice. If it got down to one daddy left then nobody got a ride. After 'losing' two times at this test Mine decided the ride was more important and just accepted any 'daddy's back'. Kiyoshi decided to try once more and failed so he had to walk while Mine rode. After about 100 yards he also decided he would rather ride. So as 'Naruto-kun' walked with Hinata, Mine and Kiyoshi rode Narutos' back into the center of the village.

On the way into town the Uzumakis would pass villagers along the way and wave. The villagers would smile back and warmly greet their Hokage and his family. After the incident with Pein, Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki most villagers felt they were wrong about Naruto and had felt guilty about the way they had treated him while he was growing up. Oh, there were a few who still blamed him for everything under the sun but that group was small and becoming smaller every day. As they came closer to the business direct the full front of the Hokage Mountain was visible with all six faces showing. Hinata would smile every time when she saw his face adorned there as he had finally achieved his dream. Mine always said it didn't look like her daddy.

Their first stop was the Akimichi Spices and Herb Shoppe. Here Hinata could find all the cooking spices she needed and any additional ingredients necessary for her own herbal potions. The herbs used in most medical ninjutsu were usually grown on the hospital grounds under close scrutiny by Sakura and her team but normal everyday potion and teas could be purchased from the Akimichis. As they entered a young blonde woman was waiting on a customer at the counter.

Hinata heard a voice say "Welcome, I will be with you in a minute".

Hinata said "fine, no hurry".

Upon hearing that voice Ino looked up and saw who had entered. She quickly finished with her customer and then headed straight for Naruto and Hinata. The customer, seeing who had entered, smiled and greeted the Namikaze family before leaving.

Ino said, "Well nice seeing you, Mine-chan, Kiyoshi-kun, Hinata and 'Hokage-sama'".

Naruto just rolled his eyes and said "Ino, I told you, you don't have to call me that when it just us present".

Ino grinned and replied, "I know, but how else can I annoy you and not get in trouble for disrespecting you. Now what is it I can get for you?"

Hinata answered, "Oh, just a few things today; sugar, salt, some shouga and some wasabi".

Although the Akimichis didn't carry a large quantity of sugar or salt as other stores did in the main marketplace, they did keep some around in case of an emergency midnight errand. Ino grabbed one box each of sugar and salt and then went behind the counter to get the rest. As Hinata and Naruto came to the counter Mine noticed the pocky sticks and poked Kiyoshi to get his attention. Now both of them couldn't care less about anything else that was happening around them. While Ino was gathering the spices Hinata asked how Chouji was doing. Naruto had told Hinata that on Chouji's last mission he had broken his leg. Ino replied that he was fine and that after Sakura had personally healed him Sakura told Chouji to stay off his feet for a few days. Since the Akimichi clan weighs a lot as a part of their family jutsu, the extra stress on the bones after healing was not a good idea so he still needed crutches for a few days.

While Ino was totaling up the purchases she noticed two pair of eyes glued to her counter. As she traced their line of sight she saw what was of interest to both kids.

So Ino slyly stated, "I just remembered, I have a new shipment of pocky sticks and I was wandering if I could get someone to taste them to make sure the factory didn't mess up this order like they did the last".

Four small eyes immediately got big and two grown slightly lavender eyes narrowed as they all looked at Ino.

Ino just grinned, shrugged and said, "Just advertising. If the Hokage's children like it then everyone else's child will buy it".

Hinata just sighed and said, "Only one package and you have to share".

Both children just nodded their heads vigorously and kept grinning. After that the Uzumaki family left with the Kage Bushins carrying the packages

Next on the list was the tailor shop. Now if Naruto found it boring there Hinata knew the children would be just as bored. So she told the clones to take the kids to the park to play and that she and Naruto-kun would join them afterwards. After they entered the little shop they were greeted by the owner and seamstress Mori Keiko.

Keiko came forward and bowed saying, "Welcome Hokage-sama and Hinata-sama, I am honored to have you bless my store with your visit".

Both Naruto and Hinata bowed with Hinata saying, "We are honored that you were able to help you with your talents, Kieko-san".

Mori Keiko had been doing seamstress work for the Hyuugas for a long time. Now the Hyuugas had in-house seamstress to do daily work and mending but if they wanted an elegant original design done then they commissioned Keiko to do it.

Knowing Naruto, Hinata had explained to Keiko a week ago that the design had to be simple and if she could, please find a way to incorporate a little orange into the design. At first Keiko raised an eyebrow at the request but she said that she would do her best. And now was the moment of truth. Keiko left to go into the back of the store to get the garment while Hinata looked hopefully and Naruto groaned again knowing he was going to hate it. But Naruto knew that if it made Hinata happy he would wear it and also there was the little promise of afterward. Keiko brought out a covered mannequin on wheels and rolled next to the couple. Then Keiko pulled off the cover and Hinata's eyes changed to one of relief while Naruto actually smiled. There rested a black, crested kimono with the haori coat and the long pleated grey with black pin-striped hakama. The haori, which has a single Uzumaki crest on the back mid seam, matched the color of the kimono. But the haori's cords matched the color of the kimono's and haori's trim and the single crest. And that color was ORANGE. Even the folding fan that completed the ensemble and is held in the hand or inserted in the hakama was orange. The accompanying tabi socks were white and the zori had a design of white with black stripes. Hinata was relieved, it had the necessary formal design to please most of her family and yet it was uniquely Naruto. When she turned and saw that Naruto was smiling she was doubly happy. Hinata thanked Keiko-san profusely and paid her twice the price in gratitude. As they were leaving the shop Hinata noticed Naruto looking pensive and then he made a clone and sent it on an errand. When Hinata asked what that was all about Naruto just smiled and said he would show her later. Hinata wasn't sure if she should be worried or not but decided she would just trust him.

Now Naruto and Hinata headed towards Konoha's park to get the children as it was noon and time for lunch. As they neared the park Hinata and Naruto saw the clones playing ninja with the children. The children were the 'brave ninjas' defending their 'clients' which were two small toy foxes and the clones were the 'missing nins' trying defeat them. Mine was doing her best to do hands signs as she had seen her mother do and calling out Hyuuga ninjutsu. At the same time Kiyoshi had a small stick that he was using as a katana to slash and stab the 'bad' ninjas. The clones, of course, were being repelled by these 'S-Class' attacks but they kept coming back. It was at this time that Hinata would always get a little sad because after playtime was over she would only get to know how much fun they had through the children's narration. When Naruto would dismiss his clones he would get all the memories first hand. Now Hinata could make Kage Bushins also and she often did while inside the Uzumaki estates but outside the estates they always used Naruto's clones. Being Hokage, Naruto had a lot of enemies outside the Konoha walls. Not only that but he had accumulated a number of enemies while he was just a regular shin obi, not to mention the enemies of his father and Hinata's father. Hinata had accepted the fact that two Naruto clones, each with one third of his chakra, was infinitely better than two Hinata clones with one third of her chakra reserves. And besides, Naruto could recharge his missing chakra faster than anyone in the village and possibly the world.

When Mine noticed her parents, she called to Kiyoshi and then picked up the 'clients' and ran towards them with Kiyoshi not too far behind. After Naruto and Hinata kissed both kids and Hinata gave the clones the new package everyone walked to Ichiraku for lunch. Though Naruto was always happy to go to Ichiraku for any meal, Hinata tried to limit her visits to social meeting with the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. As they walked Hinata asked Mine where she got the toy foxes. Mine told her that when they decided to play ninja she and Kiyoshi wanted to have a client to protect. When they couldn't find something in the park one of the fake daddies disappeared for a few seconds and returned with the foxes.

Hinata looked at the clones asked, "Which toy store?"

The clone on the right grinned, shrugged and said, "Tsubaki".

Hinata made a mental note to go by Tsubaki and settle the bill.

As the Uzumakis arrived at Ichiraku they found that the noon time crowd had not arrived yet so the 'stand' was somewhat empty. They word 'stand' was not really accurate because after the attack by Pein the owner, Teuchi, was able to rebuild an even larger restaurant after the site was restore and some of his business neighbors decided not to rebuild. Ayame was the main cook now with some teenagers helping with the serving. Teuchi would just hang around and only cook when special customers came to eat. When Naruto came to eat with his family in tow Teuchi was more than happy get off the chair and man the stoves again.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama, Mine-chan and Kiyoshi-kun" Teuchi said in greeting.

Again Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Please, you know you don't have to call me that".

Teuchi just smiled and said, "When you first came here when you were little you were Naruto-kun. When you returned from your trip with Jiraiya-sama looking all like a true shin obi, you were Naruto. When you defeated Pein and help protect the people from his power, you became Naruto-san. Now that you are Hokage, you are Hokage-sama. Don't begrudge your people the right to honor you".

All Naruto could do was smile and shake his head while accepting his fate.

"Now Hokage-sama what would you and your lovely family like to have for lunch?" Teuchi asked while smiling.

Naruto ordered the pork and shrimp ramen while Hinata ordered the miso ramen. Hinata then ordered two small bowls of pork ramen for Mine and Kiyoshi. Teuchi went into the kitchen to cook and Ayame came out to talk to Naruto and Hinata. Now Naruto usually didn't have time to come to Ichiraku himself so he would usually have Moegi order some takeout to be delivered to the Tower. So having him sit down with his family was sight the teenage servers were not accustomed to seeing. Ayame had to tell them to get back to work three times before it finally registered and they started moving. Hinata smiled and asked Ayame how her husband Kenichi was doing. Ayame said that he was a fine and that he loved his work at the Hokage tower even though he has to work late two nights a week. She said the last part as she looked directly at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and shrugged but wisely kept his mouth shut as he had learned early enough to not comment when women started talking amongst themselves. He decided to keep an eye on the kids while the women caught up on current events otherwise known as gossip. Mine and Kiyoshi seemed to be satisfied with playing with their small foxes so Naruto just thought about old times eating here with Iruka. Suddenly he stiffened as the memories of the clone he had sent on the errand earlier had arrived. He smiled knowing the mission was successful.

Teuchi finally arrived with their meals and after breaking apart their wooden chopsticks everyone started to eat. Mine was well adept with using her chopsticks but Kiyoshi was still a little unsteady but he insisted he could do it by himself. As long as the meal was solid he did pretty well but when any kind of broth was involved then napkins were a must. After the meal was done and apologies were made for the mess, the Uzumaki family left the restaurant to join the clones waiting outside and finish their chores.

Their final stop before heading home was the Konoha Hospital. It was time for the children's annual checkup and it was a chance for Hinata to talk to Sakura about some of her own medicinal salves. Officially Tsunade was still head of the Konoha Hospital but for all intent and purposes Sakura was running the place. Tsunade would still come in as consultant or if there was a shorted of surgeons but she deferred everything else to Sakura and spent most of her work time researching new techniques and her play time gambling. As they were entering the hospital they were in luck as Sakura was standing at the reception desk looking over some forms. She smiled and turned when she heard two high pitched voices screaming "Auntie Sakura". She knelt down and picked up both children giving them both a kiss and a hug and getting two in return.

She smiled and said, "Hi Hinata, Hi Naruto, what brings you here today?" "Naruto said that he didn't want to be bothered unless the Akatsuki were back".

Hinata giggled and said, "It time for the children's checkup. Don't you remember I made the appointment last month?"

Sakura slapped her forehead lightly and said, "Arrgh, I'm sorry Hinata. We had a water leak in the records room and I have been trying to organize the preservation of some of the older documents. Though a lot of documents can be saved with a simple fire jutsu, we have to be careful of older documents not becoming illegible in the process. Anyway, come on, I am sure I can find an empty examination room for my favorite niece and nephew".

Naruto was going to follow the women into the examination room until he heard Sakura saying that she and Hinata had a lot to catch up on. Naruto immediately made a u-turn and started to go the other way. Hinata noticed Naruto turning and asked where he was going.

Naruto was going to make up some excuse when Sakura said, "Ah, let him go. He doesn't need to hear girl-talk. Besides if he goes into the cafeteria he may find Sasuke still there".

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement; he waved and took off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Naruto found Sasuke sitting in the cafeteria drinking what looked like tea and reading some papers. When Naruto sat down at the table Sasuke, without even looking up, said, "Hey Dobe, what brings you here? I thought it was your day off?"

Now Sasuke had a lot of respect for Naruto and he would never used the word 'dobe' in front of anyone else but their friends. And he would threaten anyone other than the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai if they ever called Naruto 'dobe'. But when they were alone, Naruto was 'dobe' and Sasuke was 'teme'. That the way it was and that is the way it would always be.

Naruto answered, "This IS my day off, Teme. Hinata and I brought the kids in for their annual checkup." "As soon as Sakura said something about 'catching up' with Hinata, I thought I had better make myself scarce".

Sasuke smirked when he heard that because he understood the situation all too well.

Now it was Naruto's turn to ask, "Hey, whatcha reading?"

"Just some police reports about last nights patrols" Sasuke answered.

After the Akatsuki incident Sasuke had decided he wanted to stay in Konoha. It was only through judicious pleading from Naruto and Sakura that he was not executed. Since Naruto had saved the Village and made a personal promise to watch over Sasuke, Sasuke was only given five years hard labor with his chakra sealed until such time as the Hokage deemed safe. After his sentence was over Sasuke was confined to Konoha and could only leave under a special order from the Hokage. Well by that time Naruto was Hokage and that wasn't a real restriction. However when Sasuke was released he went straight to Naruto's office and requested that he be placed in charge of the Konoha Police Department. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, the Konoha Police Force was headed by a civilian and there weren't any ninjas within its walls. Sasuke heard that the present chief was retiring and Sasuke felt that if he was ever to redeem his family's name this would be the way to do it. Now even though stories about a possible coup, led by the Uchiha, were covered up not many people were happy with the way the Uchichas ran the police force in the past. There had been some unsubstantiated rumors about forced confession using the clan's doujutsu on possibly innocent people. In any case the new Village Council wasn't too happy about Uchiha Sasuke being given such power again. It was only through Naruto and Sakura personal vow to watch over Sasuke that permission was granted. However there was a condition; the police force now and in the future would comprise of no more than half its member being of the Uchiha clan. And secondly the Village council would investigate any complaints by civilians of any alleged wrong doings. Sasuke accepted the terms since he was the only Uchiha at the moment and became the Head of the Police Force.

"Anything in those reports I should know about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Probably, but not until tomorrow after your day off".

Naruto just smiled and muttered 'teme' under his breath. A second later he could have sworn he heard Sasuke mutter 'dobe' under his breath.

A half an hour later Naruto decided he should check up on Hinata and the kids. As he approached the hallway to the examination room both Mine and Kiyoshi ran up to him and hugged him. Naruto saw Hinata still talking with Sakura when he could swear Hinata looked at him real quickly and then looked back at Sakura. After they were finished talking Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and when in the opposite direction and Hinata came towards Naruto. Naruto asked Hinata if there were any problems and she answered no; that Sakura said the kids were just fine and Hinata looked at little flushed and shouldn't let the children wear her out.

The walk back to the Uzumaki estates was rather uneventful. Naruto made one extra clone to carry their packages while Mine and Kiyoshi rode the backs of the other two. When they got to the estates this time Hinata made the hand signs to unseal the gate and Naruto opened it to let everyone in. After entering one of the two clones Naruto left to patrol the inside appeared and reported that nothing happened while they were gone. Naruto then dismissed the two patrolling clones and after resealing the gate had the other three clones follow them into the house. Once they were inside and the children and packages were set down Naruto dismissed the rest of his clones. He chuckled for a second when the memories of the park returned to him and he told Hinata that the clerk at Tsubaki was so nervous and in awe when 'he' came in to get the foxes that he could barely speak. It was at that point that Hinata made two clones and took the kids for their bath and to get ready for the party. She then walked up to Naruto, kissed him lightly on the lips and said it was time to put on his kimono.

After Hinata and Naruto had taken their baths, separately for Hinata told Naruto they didn't have time and he wasn't getting his present until after the party, she put on a simple light purple kimono. The kimono had the design of a meadow with a pond in the middle and two white swans swimming in the water on the front. Her obi was a darker purple with a design of two swans flying at night past the moon. As she was putting her hair up and attaching two purple hair pins with garnets hanging down, Naruto entered wearing his kimono saying he was ready to go. Hinata thought Naruto looked handsome in his formal kimono but something was off. It was then that she noticed he was wearing orange tabis.

Wondering where he had obtained them she asked, "When did you buy those?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "When I sent my Kage Bushin on the errand after we left Keiko-san".

Hinata smiled as she walked closer and putting her hand on his chest said, "Well, they certainly are you".

And as she was leaning in to kiss him she stopped short and she whispered, "And if Naruto-kun does not want to sleep on the couch for next two weeks he had better get in here now"

With that said she sent a spike of chakra through her hand and into the clone dispelling it. She heard an 'ouch' coming from the bathroom and as Naruto entered the bedroom he was rubbing his chest muttering to himself 'how can she tell?'

After Hinata and Naruto left their bedroom and moved into the main hallway leading to the main room, Mine and Kiyoshi came shuffling down the hall. Hinata stiffen slightly as she received the memories from her clones of the bathing and dressing of the children. Because they were going out, the bath had consisted of just the scrubbing without a chance of soaking in the tub. But Mine and Kiyoshi liked the soaking part because it gave them a chance to play. So while Mine was disappointed but accepted the situation Kiyoshi was having none of it. Now when Kiyoshi was mad he didn't yell or scream or throw a tantrum, no he would just stand where he was, cross his arms in front of his chest and pout. And he would stay like that until he felt justice was served. You could pick him up and move him where ever you wanted but he would not change his position. If Kiyoshi was wrong in his view of the situation then a simple explanation would usually do the trick but in Kiyoshi mind bath time meant soaking and he wanted to play. Scrubbing was the price you paid in order to have fun soaking. Since time was of the essence Hinata's clone had decided to bribe him. She told him that if he got dressed so that they could go to the party she would let him have two pastries instead of one tonight.

Kiyoshi's eyes got wide and he asked "Really?"

Hinata's clone nodded and Kiyoshi took off for the bedroom. When the clone got there she saw Kiyoshi trying to put his regular clothes so she stopped him and said "No, not this time. This time you have to wear your kimono because it Grandpa's birthday and you want to look good".

Kiyoshi didn't really like wearing the kimono because you really couldn't play well in it and so he was about to start pouting again but then he thought about the pastries and decided it was worth it.

So here were her two children standing before her all dressed up. Both Mine's and Kiyoshi's kimonos were light blue but Mine's had a floral field printed on the front whereas Kiyoshi's had horses racing across the front. Both children were excited about going to the party but she knew Kiyoshi was only thinking about his bribe. However what Kiyoshi didn't know was that Hinata had planned on giving both children an extra pastry anyway. With her family gathered together and looking sharp Hinata decided it was time to go. As they were heading towards the gate Hinata had to admonish the children not to run so they wouldn't trip and get dirty even before they left the house. At the gate Naruto again made two clones to guard the estate while undid the seal on the gate and led his family out. After resealing the gate the Uzumakis headed toward the Hyuuga compound which just happened to be next door. Now even though the estates were separated by a wall the gates into the compounds were one mile apart. So Naruto created two clones to carry the kids and the Uzumakis made their way to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hyuugas

The Hyuugas were the most prestigious clan in Konoha. Now their prestige was not solely based on their famed doujutsu, the Byakugan, or their taijutsu, the Gentle Fist. While both were formidable the infamous Uchihas were better known and respected. And the Hyuuga prestige did not come from their political connections because even though the Hyuugas were one of the founding families they did not play politics unless it benefited the clan. No, the real reason why the Hyuugas were the most prestigious in Konoha was because they were the financial leaders of Konoha. The Hyuugas were the first money lenders when Konoha was established. When trade was beginning between the Fire Country and the Wind Country it was the Hyuugas who were hired to guard the caravans. Now other clans had also been hired to guard caravans but the Hyuugas had gain a reputation for efficiency and bloodless kills since their attacks did internal damage. Yours clients tended to be less upset when bandits just fell over dead instead of splattering blood everywhere. However after a while one leader of the Hyuuga clan decided they could make even more money by financing the caravans as well as guarding them. When the Shodai Hokage convinced the Hyuugas to help found Konoha the leader of the Hyuuga decided that this would be an excellent chance to centralize the clan and consolidate their financial power. So the Hyuugas helped set up the banking system in Konoha, the payment rate for the A-Rank, B-Rank and C-Rank missions. D-Rank missions did not exist until the Ninja Academy decided there needed to be a way to train the Genins in teamwork.

Over time the Hyuugas became involved in a lot of business dealings both within Konoha and outside. They were the clan to go to if you need to finance large projects. Smaller personal loans could be handled by local financial houses but large civic projects and inter-village projects were usually handled by the Hyuugas. And the Hyuuga were good at it. Unlike the Uchiha's doujutsu which lets them predict an enemies' physical action and then counteract it, the Hyuuga's doujutsu lets them read body language to determine if their opponent is confident or lying which comes in mighty handy during contract negotiations. Now that is not to say that all their financial dealing were successful because one couldn't predict natural disasters or sabotages during civil wars but it was well known that if the Hyuugas backed a project it had a 95% success rate. It was also well known that if you were caught trying to cheat a Hyuuga your family may as well set up your funeral altar.

When Naruto, Hinata and the kids reached the Hyuuga gates the two Hyuuga guards snapped to attention. The lead guard on the right spoke while both guards bowed towards Naruto, "Welcome, Hokage-sama".

Then both bowed towards Hinata and the guard on right then said, "Welcome, Hinata-sama. You are both expected so please enter this humble compound".

Both Hinata and Naruto knew that while these men were on duty protocol was always followed and as such they just accepted the greeting and entered quietly. However as Mine and Kiyoshi passed by both guards smiled and then winked at the kids. After entering the Hyuuga estates Naruto had the clones place the children on the ground and then he dismissed them. Though Naruto would have liked to keep them around it would have been a great insult to the Hyuugas to imply that their security was inadequate. At this point Hinata and her family were met by one of the house servants and led to the main garden area were the rest of the guests were waiting. This was the scene Naruto was dreading because Hyuugas didn't have birthday parties per say, they held formal Tea Ceremonies that served sweets afterward and ritualism was what Naruto hated most.

As Naruto looked across the garden he noticed Neji and Tenten amongst a sea of Hyuugas and all with the Caged Bird Seal, yes even his lovely Hinata wore the seal. However the seal was now called by its former name, The Falcon Seal, and all the Hyuugas were proud to wear it. You see, Naruto really did change the Hyuugas with Hinata's help. Back in the time before the Hidden Villages formation most clans lived in settlements around the Fire Country. Merchants, who needed ninjas, had to go to each settlement in order to hire them to handle that merchant's particular problem. Because of this these settlements were subjected to battles with other clans in competition for the jobs. In order to protect the Hyuuga's doujutsu, the Byakugan, from being stolen from captured bodies the Hyuugas developed the Falcon Seal. This seal was two fold in nature; one element of the seal was to destroy the chakra pathways to the eyes upon death thereby rendering the body useless for study. The second element allowed the leader to remotely kill a captured Hyuuga swiftly by either looking directly at them and using hand signs or invoking a blood contract, created when the warrior received the Falcon Seal, and thereby ensuring the safety of The Byakugan. The Falcon Seal was originally only worn by fighters and all Hyuuga ninjas and some kunoichis wore the seal proudly, even the clan leader. It was a privilege and an honor to wear it, showing that they were Hyuugas and were ready to fight anyone to protect their clan. When the Hyuuga decided to venture into the financial aspect of the trade business an invisible division developed in the clan. Those who took escort and body guard missions tended not hangout with clerks and accountants of the finance division. And since you need a lot more people to fight than you need to keep the books, the 'military' branch was soon ten times larger than the financial branch.

Now at this time the current clan head had two sons Yoshi and Haru. Now Yoshi was strong and very proficient with the Hyuuga fighting style and even though Haru trained just as hard his chakra pathways were underdeveloped from birth and thus he couldn't master the Hyuuga style. Since Haru was having problems he wasn't sent out on missions as often and soon ended up in the financial division because of his sharp mind. Although Yoshi didn't mean it he tended to brag about his accomplishment around his little brother which tended to irritate Haru intensely. After their fathers death it was time to hand over the control of the clan to one of the sons. Though the vote was close the Elders, made up of warriors and financiers, decided to pick Yoshi because of his fighting strength. This affront was the last straw as far as Haru was concerned as he felt that he was better equip to handle the clan's affairs than his brutish brother. After locating the scroll hidden inside his brother's 'office' which showed the proper hand signs to activate the Falcon Seal, Haru confronted his brother with the intent to kill him. He lured Yoshi into the office under the pretense of discussing the upcoming budget and once they were alone activated the seal. However in his haste Haru ended the sequence with the dragon then ram sign instead of ram then dragon sign. The seal started to glow but instead of dropping dead, Yoshi fell to the flooring clutching his head and writhing in agony. This shock Haru who then lost his concentration and at that point Yoshi stopped moving but was still breathing. Haru realizing his mistake launched into the incorrect sequence again and again Yoshi was in agony. Haru knew he had stumbled upon a power which would make him leader of the Hyuuga but he needed time to implement it. Haru tied the brother with rope and hid him in storage shelter behind their house. Then he wrote a letter on official paper say that Yoshi was leaving for two weeks to scout out a new base of operations as the clan was growing larger. The letter stated that Haru would be in charge during Yoshi's absent and then Haru stamp the letter with Yoshi's official seal. The letter was sent to both the financial and military divisions in the morning and though some were suspicious they didn't say anything because of the official seal.

During the next two weeks Haru gathered together men of a like mind as his from the financial division and told them of his planned coup. At the end of the two weeks Haru called an emergency meeting of the clan and there he decreed that from this day forth all members and their families of the military division shall wear the Falcon Seal. The vast majority of the military division, who didn't wear the seal, was ecstatic however some of the older warriors were worried. A few challenged Haru saying he had no right to just give a way the Falcon Seal and Haru claimed he had every right as the new clan leader. This declaration caused a roar of outrage amongst the clan and a warrior tried to rush the platform to attack Haru. It was at this moment that Haru displayed the newest use of the Falcon Seal. The charging warrior fell in front of Haru clutching his head screaming and writhing in agony and quickly a hush fell across the crowd. When this happened Haru released his concentration and as the warrior stopped moving Haru told the crowd that anyone who doesn't want this to happen to their loved ones would do well to obey him. At this point two other warriors decided they could take Haru by surprise but as they moved in to attack they were suddenly sent to the ground screaming while Haru hadn't moved a finger. Just then another man stepped up on the platform holding his hands in the Falcon Seal as he was concentrating on the two warriors. When Haru nodded the other man released his concentration and the two warriors stopped screaming. When the crowd had settled into restless murmuring, Haru told them from now on the Financial Division was in charge and the Military Division would serve them and with that declaration a third man came out and threw the bounded Yoshi before Haru's feet.

Haru looked down at his brother, squatted down to his level and said "Now we will see who is the strongest, brother".

At that moment in time the Financial Division became the Main Family and the Military Division became the Branch Family.

Since that time there have been a few Hyuuga leaders who would have liked to have done way with the Falcon Seal completely, which had now become known as the Cage Bird Seal by the Branch members. But the overriding deterrent, besides the Council of Elders, was how to ensure the secrecy of the Byakugan. This was the main problem faced by Uzumaki Hinata if she was ever to unite the two sides of her family. Since Naruto vowed to Neji, at the Chuunin exams, that he would change to Hyuuga, he told Hinata that he would do every thing in his powers to help her. The solution they finally arrived at was to go back to the beginning. The Cage Bird Seal would be applied to everyone again but it would be modified to eliminate the pain feature. And the only way to activate the Seal would be through death or the blood contract created at the time of birth. The activation of the blood contract could only be done by the head of the clan and witnessed by at least two other high clan officials. The modification of the seal would be simple compared to forcing the clan to accept such a thing. Naruto and Hinata started working on the seal modification using the knowledge Hinata was able to secretly glean from the Hyuuga archives. Naruto, for his part, brought all the old sealing notes from his father and Jiraiya's effects which were given to him when he came of age. After four weeks of studying they finally had the solution but now they had to get the Hyuuga to adopt this radical change.

They were in Naruto's newly occupied office of six months trying to come up with an idea when Hinata frustratingly said, "If only you could order my clan to accept this, since you are the Hokage."

Suddenly Naruto paused and said "You know, Hinata, maybe I can."

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously while he made the hand signs for Kage Bushins. Once the twenty clones were gathered he sent half to the library and half to the hall of records to look for information on Konoha's founding charter.

With the plan all set Hinata went to visit the Hyuuga compound and found her father relaxing in the garden. She stated her fears about the division between the clan, how it was destroying them and that she had a solution but that she needed to invoke an old Hyuuga tradition and call an 'emergency meeting'. When a main family member invoked this old law every adult clan member was obligated to be there so the largest training ground on the Hyuuga estate was used for the meeting. Hyuuga Hiashi was not really fond of the Cage Bird Seal and even though he had once used it on his own brother, that incident had been a reflex action and he regretted it afterwards. So Hiashi asked Hinata to explain this 'so-called solution' to him and maybe he could propose it to the Council of Elders. Hinata told him it was better if he didn't know the details and the only way to get the Council to accept it was if she explained it herself. Hiashi reminded Hinata that she was no longer a Hyuuga and could not call for an emergency meeting but that he could if she would explain the solution to him. Hinata did not want to do that as the plan would only work if she did it.

As she was about to try to explain her dilemma to Hiashi a voice was heard saying "Maybe she can't but I can".

Both Hinata and Hiashi turned to find Hanabi standing twenty yards away watching them.

Now Hanabi wasn't the cold calculating "bitch' that a number of people believed her to be but what she was, was practical. She, like Neji, thought that people were born into their fates and couldn't change them. So even though she didn't like having her whole life planned out for her, with very little say so from her, she figured she might as well make the best of it. She used to feel pity towards Hinata for being foolish enough to fight against fate and try to make her life different than what their father wanted. Hanabi didn't really want to be clan leader but it was infinitely better than being placed into the Branch Family. And if Hinata was going to make it easier for Hanabi by constantly disappointing their father then who was she to argue. However since Hinata had indeed escaped the Hyuuga household and had married the man she loved, Hanabi was starting to believe that maybe she too could also escape her fate. Besides she had her eye on a certain Sarutobi and she knew if she stayed in the Hyuuga clan that dream would never happen.

Hiashi looked at Hanabi and asked "Do you trust your sister's plan enough to risks a confrontation with the Council of Elders without even hearing it?"

Hanabi looked at Hinata, thought about how Hinata's life had turned out, and turned to her father and confidently said "Yes".

So here Hanabi was, standing on a raised platform with Hyuuga Neji on her right and Hinata to her left as she addressed Hyuuga Hiashi and the Council of Elders, who were on the platform, and the rest of the main and branch family members on the grounds. She stated that a danger to the Hyuuga clan had been brought to her attention but a solution had also been uncovered. Then she turned the stage over to Hinata and stepped back. Hinata told everyone that the current division of the Main and Branch Family was destroying the Hyuuga clan and that the only solution was to go back to the beginning. At that point she explained how she had modified the curse seal to remove the pain and that if everyone wore it then everyone would be equal again. On the grounds there was a quiet murmur as people couldn't believe what they heard but on stage the murmur was more vocal. Many Elders scoffed at the proposal saying that it was ridiculous and why should they give up their rights and power. Hyuuga Hiashi, however, just stared at his daughter wondering how she was planning to get the Council to accept this proposal.

Hinata then turned and looking straight at the Council of Elders and said "If you do not accept my proposal, then as of this day the Hyuuga clan will cease to exist".

At this statement the Council of Elders became enraged, calling her mad and saying she had no power to achieve such a thing.

At this point Hinata said "You're right. I do not have that power", she then pointed to Neji and said "but he does".

Suddenly Neji burst into a cloud of smoke and Naruto was standing in his place in full Hokage attire.

Then Naruto proceeded to pull out a scroll and, reading from it, said "By the powers invested in me as Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha, by the Founding Charter of the Hidden Village of Konoha and signed by all the founding clans, I do hereby declare Konoha to be in a State of Emergency. And under these same powers I do hereby take full command of all warriors and place them under the command of my general, Hyuuga Neji".

When Neji heard this he stepped out from behind the platform where Hinata had told him to conceal himself.

Hyuuga Hiashi just smiled but the Council of Elders was furious, demanding what that had to do with anything.

Hinata then spoke "All Branch family members wear the seal of the warrior class and as such they are subject to conscription into Konoha's Main Ninja forces at times of emergency and shall not be released until said emergency is ended".

When they heard this the Council went ballistic stating there was no emergency and if there was then would the Hokage please explain it to them.

With that Naruto stepped forward and said "The emergency is the civil revolt which threatens this clan and thereby threatens Konoha. The Hokage, and only the Hokage, is empowered to call a State of Emergency as he or she sees fit".

One Elder, Hyuuga Zinan, suddenly rose and vowed if any Branch member were to leave the Hyuuga estates he would invoke the Cage Birds Seal and then he turned to smirk at the Naruto.

Naruto just smiled and said "You could do that and then I would have you killed because in the Charter it also states that any Konoha citizen who attacks a ninja during a war or a village emergency shall be tried for treason and, if convicted, executed." "All these people are now my ninjas. And you know what's so funny, this law was insisted upon by the Hyuuga clan leader." "And should any of you decide to attack anyone behind my back then I will have the entire Council arrested and sent to Akimichi Ino for questioning." "I have heard only praises from her mentor, Morino Ibiki, and as you should know, Ibiki-san doesn't give praises easily."

At hearing this news the Branch family went wild, cheering and chanting "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama" while the council just sat there in disgust.

Then Hinata stepped forward holding her arms up to quiet the crowd and said "As a show of my belief in this system I will be the first to have the new seal".

Naruto was shocked when he heard this and said "But you can't, Hinata-chan".

Hinata just turned to him and said "Naruto-kun, I was born a Hyuuga and even though I have become an Uzumaki this is my heritage".

Naruto didn't know what to say but he could see the determination in her eyes and decided to just nod his head.

At hearing this Hyuuga Zinan yelled "What about your children? Will they also get this new seal?"

This had always been a source of irritation for Zinan ever since Hiashi had allowed Hinata to marry the recently elected Hokage. Hearing this rant Naruto's eyes went red with black slits for pupils and killing intent started rolling off him to the extent that the untrained members of the Hyuuga clan started to gag.

But Hinata just put her hand softly on his chest and said "Calm down".

After Naruto had settled, Hinata turned to Hyuuga Zinan and said "As I have said to my husband, even though I have become an Uzumaki I was born Hyuuga." "However any children we have will be born Uzumaki". " And if anyone here entertains any ideas of putting a seal on our children you will not have to worry about my husband" she said as her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes turned hard "because I will personally find you, reach into your chest and pull out your heart so that you can watch it beating before you die!"

It was at this point that some of Council members who were afraid of the 'demon' Hokage decided that maybe they should be more afraid of the 'hellion' in front of him. And thus the Hyuugas now wear the Falcon Seal proudly and it has becomes an identifiable part of their clan as the red triangles are on the faces of the Inuzukas


	3. Chapter 3

Serving Tea

As Naruto watched the mass of Hyuuga faces he noticed that even though they looked similar each adult face had lines of distinction from age and years of experiences. Now the faces of the children were another story. With all the little chubby faces harboring no signs of worry, only happiness and hope, he had a hard time telling one child from another. Hinata, being born Hyuuga, did not have this problem nor did Mine who spotted her two friends among the crowd and ran straight to them. Akina, Neji and Tenten's girl, Chika, the daughter of Neji's aide, and Mine had practically grown up together. Akina and Chika were both six years old but they didn't mind playing with Mine because she was fun to be around. The three girls were as close as the famous ninja trio Shika-Ino-Cho and when Hinata brought Mine to the Hyuuga compound all three were always found together. If you didn't find them sitting close playing with stuff toys then you might find them sneaking around the Hyuuga compound hunting 'missing nins' like the tough kunoichis they thought they were. And if the 'target' was so inclined then the girls would battle the 'missing nin' until victory was achieved. Some days you could find the girls sitting in Akina's or Chika's bedroom playing dress up or just as easily having a mud fight outside after a large storm had passed. Sometimes you would see them on the sidelines of the main training field imitating the basic Hyuuga taijutsu kata that the cadets were performing while on the field. However this time there seemed to be a new addition to the team as a fourth little girl joined them.

Chika did the introductions and said "Mine, this is Hana. We met her while picking flowers on a class outing. She wants to be our friend, okay?"

Mine said, "Sure!" Akina and Chika both cheered.

Just then Kiyoshi walked up to the girls and Mine said "Hana, this is my little brother Kiyoshi. He don't talk much but he's good and he won't bother us".

Now Kiyoshi didn't have any friends yet since he had just grown out of the age where Hinata kept him with her and the other ladies would pinched his cheeks and cooed all over him, so he just stayed around Mine.

While Naruto was watching the children giggling and whispering about whatever children find interesting, Hyuuga Tenten walked up to them and bowed saying "Welcome Hokage-sama, welcome Hinata-sama to the humble House of the Hyuuga Clan".

After Tenten rose Hinata bowed and said "Thank you for allowing us to partake in this celebration".

Then Tenten sidled up to Hinata and whispered "How can you do this?" "I mean I took all the etiquette, protocol and grooming classes all kunoichis take in order to do undercover work but GAWD being the wife of a clan leader is on a totally different level" "I mean every time there is a function we have to attend I am always nervous and afraid I will do something wrong and embarrass Neji!" "And it doesn't help that while I am trying to be graceful I have this watermelon sticking out from my body."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly as Tenten let a sigh of exasperation. All her life Tenten had been a fighter and as such she always tried to stay fit and trim but when she was pregnant she was always frustrated because her body would be out of shape and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hinata said "Don't worry about it." "You could never embarrass Neji and besides you look lovely." "So do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?"

Tenten shook her head no and said "I thought about asking Sakura but we decided we would just wait and see, however I am sure Neji wants a son this time." "As a matter of fact I know when Akina grows up she won't have any suitors because Neji will scare them all away."

Hinata laughed at that because she knew Naruto would be the same way.

Since this 'birthday party' was in effect a Tea Ceremony there was a certain way every thing had to flow. There were certain times when talking were allowed and certain times when silence was mandated. There were precise ways of the accepting the food, orienting the cups when drinking and answering questions from the Host. And it is because of this that just before the Host invites the guests to enter, an attendant would come out and usher the children, younger than seven years of age, to a different room where food, a light tea mixed with milk and sweets were served. And it was because of this separation of the children from their parents that Naruto decided he needed to go to the restroom. After telling Hinata where he was going Naruto headed towards one the Hyuuga facilities. Once inside he made a Kage Bushin and told it wait here until the coast was clear. Once the area was clear the clone was to make its way to the area the children would be staying and, using henge, hide to watch over them. Now to blatantly have his clone watching the children would have been a grievous insult to the Hyuugas but Naruto recalled that Hinata was almost kidnapped as a child and he did not want to take any chances.

After Naruto returned from the restroom and joined Hinata and Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi walked over to greet them.

"Welcome Hokage-sama" he said and turning towards Hinata said "daughter" and finally turning toward Tenten said "hello niece".

Naruto replied "Thank you, Hiashi-sama".

Hinata walked up to her father, kissed him lightly on the cheek and said "Happy birthday, father".

Tenten replied "Happy birthday, Hiashi-dono".

Hyuuga Hiashi did not show his feelings outwardly. This trait was born from running a clan based on enslaving its own members. To outwardly display what one was thinking was considered a sign of weakness that the head of the clan could ill afford when dealing with the former Council of Elders. Even after the old Council was disbanded and a new one established Hiashi had a hard time breaking old habits. When Hiashi had decided to step down and let Neji lead the clan, he went back to doing what he loved, calligraphy and painting. Oh, Hiashi was still active in clan affairs but mostly as an adviser and member of the Council.

As Hiashi turned back to Naruto he said with his usual stoic voice "Interesting kimono, Naruto-dono".

Naruto just grinned and said "Yeah, I like it too! You know, the original tabis were white but I was able to find some orange ones and now the outfit is perfect".

Hiashi just raised his right eyebrow while Hinata and Tenten laughed softly.

Hiashi watched as Hinata interacted with her husband and Tenten and marveled at how far she had come, from a timid shy little girl to a strong independent woman. And though this was exactly how Hiashi wanted her to turn out he knew he has nothing to do with the transformation. Even before Hinata was born Hiashi knew the clan was in trouble internally. He knew that he had to be strong to keep the Branch Family under control and the Main Family from further abusing their control. He also knew that any heir he had needed to be as strong as well or the clan would disintegrate into civil war. When Hinata was born Hiashi was disappointed she wasn't a boy but he figured with the right training she could become a fine leader. However Hiashi grew frustrated as Hinata grew older. He could see a strong sense of justice in her character but her soft demeanor and shyness would always prevent her from acting upon it. At first he believed that if she improved her fighting skills then she would have the confident to voice her opinions. But her desire not to cause harm to anyone prevented that from happening. So then he thought that maybe if he treated her harshly she would become angry and fight back but that didn't work as she became less confident over time. By the time she was eight Hiashi had given up on Hinata and decided to concentrate on his youngest, Hanabi.

When Hinata had expressed an interest in attending Konoha's Ninja Academy Hiashi only agreed because then she would not be around as a constant reminder of his failure to make her strong. The fact that she graduated from the academy didn't surprised Hiashi as he always knew she was smart but he believed that once she was assigned to a team then she would be rejected as a failure. When Hinata was able to stay on her team Hiashi was faced with a problem; as long as Hinata stayed within Konoha's wall the Byakugan was safe, but if she left there would be no way to protect its secrets. Hiashi firmly believed that Hinata would not be able to protect herself in a fight so He arranged a meeting with her sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. He made Kurenai vow that should Hinata ever be in a situation where she would be captured Kurenai would kill Hinata otherwise Hiashi would have Hinata removed from the team. This idea revolted Kurenai but she knew that being on her team was one of the few things keeping Hinata from withdrawing into her self so she agreed. When Hinata fought against Neji in the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin exams, Hiashi was surprised and proud that Hinata didn't back down. However this pride was tempered by the fact that she had lost to Neji who was a Branch Family member.

After that Hiashi had started to notice a change in Hinata. Oh, she still failed more often than she succeeded but she didn't give up as easily as she used to do. Soon her successes were greater than her failures and then she made Chuunin just two years after her first exam. Hiashi had heard rumors that someone had inspired that determination in her character but couldn't discover who had done it. Whoever had inspired her had done what Hiashi could not do and now it looked like he might have two possible heirs to the clan. The rumors surrounding her change seemed to center on Uzumaki Naruto and after Pein attacked Konoha they were rumors no more. Hiashi was out of the village with Hanabi when Pein attacked so when he got back and saw the destruction he immediately went searching for Hinata. He found her in a makeshift hospital made of wood set up on the grounds around the ruins of the old hospital. From the report made by her body guard Ko, Hiashi learned that Hinata had attacked Pein, the one who had devastated Konoha, while trying to protect Uzumaki Naruto. Hiashi also learned that though she was no match for Pein, Hinata had attacked him with Hyuuga technique, the Double Lion's Fist. This bit of news totally shocked Hiashi as the Double Lion's Fist attack had been thought to be far above her current level. As a matter of fact this technique had only been mastered by very few Hyuugas including himself. And to think, it was Uzumaki Naruto who had inspired Hinata to become the fighter Hiashi always knew was inside her, succeeding where Hiashi had failed. Now Hiashi knew that the Hyuuga clan had the heir it needed to lead it into the future.

When the Akatsuki situation had been resolved and Konoha started rebuilding in earnest, Hinata and Naruto were seen together more often and were rumored to be dating. When the Council of Elder had heard about this they immediately confronted Hiashi about Hinata's indiscretions. They voiced their concern that it was beneath her station to have social interactions with a non-Hyuuga and who is also a commoner. Hiashi knew that since Naruto had saved the village the Council would have been foolish to directly denounce Naruto because of the Kyuubi so they tried to couch their disapproval on social status. Hiashi informed them that he may be the head of the clan but he was also her father and that until her betrothal she may socialize with whomever she wanted. The thought of a betrothal that the Council might be able to control made them back down for now. In truth Hiashi didn't think that Hinata relationship with Uzumaki Naruto would go anywhere because she was going to be the Hyuuga Clan leader and Uzumaki-san was on track to become the Rokudaime Hokage.

A week before her Twentieth birthday Hiashi called Hinata into his office to tell her that he was going to inform the Council of Elders that she would be the official heir of the clan. Hiashi was shocked when Hinata declined the position saying that she thought Hanabi would make a better clan leader and then she quietly admitted that she was hoping to get a better offer. Hiashi was confused at first then realizing what she was talking about informed her that her wish might not come true and that with Hanabi named heir the Council will push to have Hinata placed into the Branch Family. Hinata said that she didn't care what the Council wanted and that she would take her chances. After a moment of thought, Hiashi informed her that since Hanabi was not of age yet he would hold off on making an official announcement until then. Six months later Naruto was made Rokudaime Hokage and a month later Naruto and Hinata were married. The Council was furious and wanted to have Hinata's Byakugan sealed but they couldn't move against the Hokage's wife without being charged with treason. Yes, Hinata had achieved her goals and had done so not with his help but with the help of an outsider who gave her the inspiration to reach beyond herself. And for this act alone Hiashi would always be indebted to Uzumaki Naruto.

Finally the Hostess came out to the garden to greet the guests. As this was Hyuuga Hiashi's birthday the role of Hostess was played by Hanabi. As the Hyuuga attendant appeared to escort the children to their dining room Hinata motioned for the attendant to approach her.

The bowed and asked "What do you desire, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata explained about the extra treat for Kiyoshi and also told the attendant to give an extra on to Mine.

The attendant bowed and said "As you wish, Hinata-sama" and then, gathering the rest of the children, escorted them out of the garden.

After the children left the garden, Hanabi spoke, "Welcome guests of the Hyuuga Household. On this day we are honoring Hyuuga Hiashi and we asked you to please enter and partake in this celebration."

At that point the guests purified themselves by rinsing their mouths and hands with water from a small stone basin, and then continue through the garden to the house. As this was the Hyuugas, the guests did every thing according to rank. As the Guest of Honor, Hiashi entered first followed by Naruto and Hinata then Neji and Tenten. The Council of Elders followed according to an internal hierarchy and then the rest of the Hyuugas also according to an internal hierarchy. Although the Hyuugas were essentially equal now the members understood that a clan needed a hierarchy to function. The difference being that now one could freely move within the hierarchy based on merit alone and also a few words in the right ears as that is just human nature.

The room was sparse save for a scroll painting in the alcove depicting the year Hiashi was born. Removing their zori sandals they proceeded to enter the room and even though this was based on the Tea Ceremony the small thirty six inches high sliding door, that symbolized that all who entered were of equal stature, was not present.

The floor of the room was covered in tatami mats and the dining tables were arranged according to hierarchy. So sitting at the main table was Hiashi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. The Council of Elders and their families sat at the next group of tables according to their social position and the remaining tables were filled with clan members according to their social standing. Normally a formal Tea Ceremony would have the Host serving up to five guests so when Hanabi entered the room to start the celebration she was flanked by twenty servants. Hanabi moved to the main table to serve her father and the servants each went to different table. And then as Hanabi moved so did the servants in perfect synchronization as if there were only one server and all the other tables had mirrors. If a table was short a guest the servant still pretended to serve that spot so that she would stay in synch with the others.

The meal consisted of three courses. The side dishes were cooked white rice in a ceramic bowl, miso soup which was served in covered lacquer bowls and pickled vegetables in a ceramic dish. These were always present during the meal. The first course was beef and potatoes simmered in sweet soy sauce soup served in separate covered lacquer dishes. _The next course was grilled beef and pork _served in individual portions on ceramic plates. After this a simple clear broth was served in covered lacquer bowls to cleanse the palate. The third course consisted of a variety of sea foods and meats and vegetables from the local mountains. When the meal was finished Junmai Sake was served at room temperature with trays of sautéed vegetables such as daikon radish, burdock root, lotus root, carrots and baby potatoes and precooked bamboo shoots. Also served were baby clams steamed in sake, pickles, sashimi and yakitori. Although Hinata didn't normally drink, she usually made an exception during special occasions. However Tenten was peeved because since she was pregnant she hadn't been able to drink for eight months. That is not to say that she was an alcoholic but a girl has to have fun sometimes. Now Naruto had been known to knock back quite a few with the boys but it was not because he was an alcoholic. He just couldn't get drunk. That damn fox would burn up the alcohol in his system before he could get a buzz going.

After the sake was consumed the guests moved back to the garden for a sort of intermission while Hanabi prepared for the final part of the celebration. Even though talking was allowed the level was subdued as an act of respect to the Hostess. When 10 minutes had passed Hanabi came out to the garden and invited the guests to tea. Again the guests entered according to rank and were seated in their previous spots. Hanabi laid out all utensils to be used such as tea bowl, whisk and tea scoop before ritualistically cleaning them in the presence of the main table. Again the servants followed suit in perfect synchronization at the other tables. Then she arranged them in a precise manner and order before beginning the ceremony. When everything was ready Hanabi placed a carefully measured proportion of green tea powder in the bowl along with the appropriate amount of hot water for the thick tea and then whisked the tea carefully to ensure that there were no lumps and none of the powered tea clung to the side of the bowl. When the tea was ready Hanabi while bowing served the bowl to Hiashi and Hiashi, returning the bow, raised the bowl to Hanabi as a gesture of respect. Hiashi rotated the bowl to avoid drinking from its front, took a sip, wiped the bowl's rim and rotated it back to its original position and then passed it on to Naruto with a bow. Naruto, taking the bowl with a bow then repeated everything Hiashi did before passing it on to Hinata, who then passed it on to Neji and then Tenten. The scoop and tea container were then offered to the Hiashi for examination before he in turned offered it to Naruto and the cycle was repeated. The protocol was repeated until all guests had tasted the tea from the same bowl, and then it was returned to the Hanabi who rinsed it. When all the utensils had been properly cleaned Hanabi started the ceremony over again to serve the thin tea. This tea tended to be a little bitter and it helped to cleanse the palate after drinking the sweeter thick tea. It was at this point that Naruto started wondering what the kids were doing and wishing he was there doing the same thing.

Hyuuga Ryuichi wasn't really a bad child. When asked to do his chores he usually did them to the best of his abilities though he never volunteered. When doing his kata he performed them adequately for a seven year old (actually 6 years and 11 months) and though he would never be considered a prodigy he had the potential to be good fighter. As long as he was kept busy he was a well behaved child but when boredom struck, his usual outlet was bullying little children. Now his teasing never went too far (in his opinion) because it wasn't physical in nature or if touching was involved he never drew blood. As he saw it, a little crying never hurt anyone and it would probably help to toughen up the little brats. Well at this particular time he was bored; his best friend Senichi, who was also seven (seven years and one month) had been allowed (forced) to stay for the ceremony and he had been placed with the babies. At this time he was currently surveying the room using his Hyuuga 'training' to assess the occupants and except for the attendant, who occasionally would leave the room for a few minutes, he was the biggest one there. While surveying the room he noticed a small boy sitting alone with small plate with cake and pocky sticks on it. Now Ryuichi had already eaten two pieces of cake and some dangos but felt there was always room for more. As he watched the small boy he put his Hyuuga training into action; if he took the little boy's cake and ate it the little boy would start crying. Then the attendant would enter the room to see what the noise was about. The crying little boy would tell what happened, Ryuichi would be asked to apologize and he would, the little boy would be given another piece of cake to quiet him and Ryuichi would still have a full stomach. Yes, a small price to pay for another piece of cake, so now he was just waiting for the attendant to leave.

Finally the moment arrived when the attendant left the room; the little boy had finished his first piece but had not started on the pocky. Swiftly Ryuichi moved across the room, grabbed the plate and started eating the pocky.

At first Kiyoshi was surprise and just stared and then he stood and said "Hey, that's mine. Give it back".

Ryuichi just smiled and kept eating so Kiyoshi said louder "Give it back!"

Across the room Mine was sitting with Akina, Chika and Hana playing with a number of stuffed animals provided to the children to keep them busy. When Mine heard a familiar voice say 'Give it back' she looked up and saw Kiyoshi with his arms folded standing in front of a bigger boy.

She gave her stuffed pony to Akina, stood up and said "I'll be right back".

Mine walked over to Kiyoshi, carefully loosening her kimono around her legs just in case, and asked him what had happened. Kiyoshi told her that this big boy took his pocky and was eating it.

Mine looked at Ryuichi and said "Give that back to my brother".

Ryuichi just smiled and ate another pocky stick.

Mine stepped closer and repeated "Give it back!" and then clenched her fists.

Now Ryuichi went into 'training' mode; he assessed the girl to be no more than five, he weighed about 15 pound more than her, and she only came up to his chest; in other words no real threat. And if she could actually fight then his arms were longer than hers so he could easily keep her at bay.

Across the room Akina, Chika and Hana also went into Hyuuga training mode and Akina said quietly "Someone is about to get hurt" and Chika nodded.

Hana, being new to the group, looked at Akina and Chika and quietly said "Do you really think Ryuichi would actually hurt Mine?"

Akina and Chika kept staring at the two combatants while Chika answered, "We weren't talking about Mine".

Hana's eyes widen and she also turned to stare.

Mine started to tense and Ryuichi thought 'okay, she's about to attack'. What Ryuichi's 'assessment' failed to take into account was the speed of his opponent and her style of attack. Mine didn't just start swing with her arms, she sprang with cat like speed ramming her head into Ryuichi's stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him flat onto the floor with the pocky flying everywhere. After removing his height advantage Mine then landed on his chest trying to trap his arms against his body with her legs. She could only able lock his left leg against his body and then she started raining punches upon him. Now most kids, when fighting, clench their fists and use them as clubs in overhead strokes. But Mine wasn't like most kids; she instinctively knew how to jab as one would do with a sword. Now if that instinct was born from her Hyuuga genes, with their Gentle Fist fighting style, or from her Uzumaki genes, with Naruto's street fighting style, no one would ever know but she definitely knew how to jab. Her instincts also told her to go for the part of body that causes the most pain. In a five-year-old's world that was either the behind or the face and since Ryuichi was laying flat on his back she went for the face.

Indeed Mine was only five years old and weighed, at most, forty pounds so her hits didn't hurt any worse than a bee sting. Had she attacked Ryuichi's body, his larger size and clothing would have softened Mine's blows such that Ryuichi would have had time to figure out a proper defense. But Mine didn't go for the body; she went straight for the face and, boy, did she ever! Her little arms were moving in perfect synchronization, left, right, left, right, one right after the other punching any part of Ryuichi's face that was exposed. The constant pounding of fists to face made a sound like a small child's hands clapping together. At first Ryuichi tried to use his free hand to protect his face but there is only so much area one hand could cover and Mine would just aim at the exposed part. Then Ryuichi thought that he should be able to move his free arm fast enough to block her punches but Mine was faster and she would evade his blocks as she rained down her punches. Finally he thought that if he could just grab her hands he could stop her but when he finally caught one of her hands Mine's free hand kept hitting his now fully exposed face.

Now having forty pounds on his chest and unable to get the leverage necessary to throw her off, Ryuichi started yelling, "Help! Get her off! Somebody get her off me!"

Suddenly Mine felt two adult hands grab her under her shoulders, lift her off Ryuichi and set her down and then she saw the attendant help Ryuichi to stand up.

Now holding both combatants a few feet apart, her hand on each child's shoulder, she asked, "Now what is going on here?"

Mine, who breathing fast, just kept staring at Ryuichi who, in turn, was just staring at the floor, his face red and tender.

When the attendant asked the question again Kiyoshi stepped up and said, "This big boy took my pocky sticks and my sister was getting them back!"

When the attendant asked Ryuichi if this was true, Ryuichi, still not looking up, just nodded his head. At this point the attendant told Ryuichi to apologize to Kiyoshi for taking his candy.

At first Ryuichi just mumbled an apology but when the attendant told him to say it louder, Ryuichi, in his normal voice, said "I am sorry for taking your candy".

Next the attendant said, "This fight is over and you two will shake hands".

Mine never stopped staring at Ryuichi but stuck her hand out. At first Ryuichi didn't want to shake hands with the little girl who had just humiliated him in front of all the other kids but after the attendant repeated her command Ryuichi reached out and grabbed Mine's hand. While the two children were shaking hands Ryuichi looked up straight into Mine's eyes.

Mine's eyebrows narrowed and she said, "Don't you ever bother my brother again" and at that moment something inside Ryuichi told him that he had better listen to that little girl.

After that Mine's released Ryuichi's hand, she then grabbed Kiyoshi's hand and led him over to where Akina, Chika and Hana were sitting. Setting him on the floor she gave him a small stuffed frog to play with and returned to her friends. Having seen Mine in action a few times already, Akina handed the toy pony back to Mine and Akina, Chika and Mine resumed their playing as if nothing had happened.

Hana, however, was still in shock and asked Mine, "Are you always like that?"

Mine answered casually, "Only if someone bothers my family or my friends".

It was at this moment that Hana knew she had better stay on Mine's good side. Though Ryuichi probably wouldn't care at this point in time his initial assessment had been true, Kiyoshi did receive another plate of pocky as compensation.

The clone which had been watching the entire incident, henged as a potted plant, just smiled and thought "That's my girl". When the clone first noticed the boy moving towards Kiyoshi he knew there was going to be trouble. At first he just wanted to do something discrete to protect his son but then held back thinking that these interactions happen all the time and Kiyoshi needed to learn how to take care of himself. When Mine arrived on the scene the clone felt better but if that 'punk' did any serious harm to them then all bets were off. After the take down and subsequent beat down Mine applied to the 'punk', the clone just smiled and beamed with pride thinking "I didn't name you Mine for nothing".


	4. Chapter 4

Having Fun

Back in the main room Naruto was BORED! Luckily for him Neji noticed and moved toward his leader and friend.

Stopping before Naruto and Hinata Neji said "Hokage-sama, would you like to take a tour of the Hyuuga training grounds? The cadets are training at this moment and you could observe them while they go through their basic drills".

At this point if Neji had asked Naruto if he had wanted to see the Hyuuga's compost pile Naruto would have said "Thank you, Kami!" and ran from the room.

So Naruto just grinned and said "Yes, as Hokage I should know what kind of ninjas I have at my disposal".

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and then left with Neji.

As soon as they were outside and out of earshot Naruto groaned a sigh of relief and said "Thanks Neji, no offence but I needed to get out of there".

Neji smirked and said "None taken, Naruto-dono".

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Neji, we're alone. There no reason for you to use that term now".

While they still walked toward the training grounds Neji replied "I am honored to be able to call you my friend but you are still the Hokage and as such I can call you nothing less".

Naruto knew that even though Neji had changed a lot since the Chuunin exams some things would never change.

Naruto and Neji arrived at the Hyuuga's main training ground which was a large open field which had a number of padded wooden posts in a line at the far end. At the end closer to Naruto and Neji were a similar line of wooden posts but these weren't padded and some of them looked shredded. In the middle of the field there were approximately twenty cadets between the ages of ten and thirteen being led by an Instructor through the basic kata forms any taijutsu class would perform. Naruto may be the Hokage and married to Hinata but clan secrets were 'clan' secrets and the special areas for teaching those moves were still closed to him. Now these cadets were in training to be used mainly as a security force within the Hyuuga compound. While some of them would attend the Konoha Ninja Academy and become part of the main ninja forces of Konoha, the vast majority would stay within the compound handling internal affairs. These internal affairs could cover any thing from protection from assassination attempts to petty theft, trespassing and even enforcing clan law. These internal squads were holdovers from the Clan Wars before the Hidden Villages were founded. Most major clans still maintained these squads and they were usually kept separate from the main ninja forces unless there was an emergency like a war or a Bijuu attack and then these squads came under the command of the Hokage.

Moving amongst the cadets the Instructor was observing their forms, correcting each individual as necessary. When the Instructor noticed Neji and Naruto standing along the sidelines in front of the viewing stands he immediately called the class to attention.

Moving swiftly he stopped in front of the pair and bowing first to Naruto saying "Welcome, Hokage-sama".

The class of cadets behind the Instructor stayed in formation but also bowed in perfect synch with their Instructor.

Then the Instructor turned to Neji and also bowed saying "Welcome, Neji-sama" with the cadets still in perfect synch.

Neji smiled and said "Thank you, Shigekazu. We are sorry to interrupt the class but I wanted to show Hokage-sama our latest group of cadets".

Kita Shigekazu filling with pride said "We are honored to have Hokage-sama's presence on our field. Would Hokage-sama care to review the men?"

Naruto smiled and said "I would be honored" and proceeded to walk amongst the 'men' taking note of the crisp white uniforms and straight backs.

As he was walking between the cadets Naruto thought to himself "Man, I am glad I am NOT a Hyuuga".

After Naruto had completed his 'inspection of the troops' he moved back to the front and turned to look at the group of cadets.

And even though the 'men' stood as a straight as boards and looked straight ahead, he could see curiosity and wonder in some eyes and said "Hey, why don't we all relax. Why don't you guys just sit down and then I will answer any questions you may have".

At first the cadets couldn't believe their ears and didn't know what to do so they looked from their instructor, next to Neji and then back to their instructor who finally smiled and just nodded. The cadets immediately sat down with legs crossed and soon the air was filled with hands.

Naruto pointed to the closest boy in the front and said "You, there".

The young man shot up straight, bowed and said "Hyuuga Takai, Hokage-sama. I've heard tell you are the only non-Hyuuga to fight a Hyuuga in close hand to hand combat and win and that you even withstood the Divine 64 Hands of Hakke, is that true?"

Naruto smiled thinking back to that Chuunin exam battle between Neji and him and answered "Yes and my opponent that day was none other than Neji-dono. But even though I won I was still sore two days later".

The small group chuckled and then the hands were back in the air. Naruto picked on a boy in the middle row next.

The youth shot up straight, bowed and then said "Hyuuga Seiichi, Hokage-sama. Is it true that you can make a thousand Kage Bushins at one time?"

Naruto looked pensive as he replied, "A thousand? Eh, I don't know. That numbers seems quite high."

And then making the familiar hand signs he said "Why don't you count them".

At that moment the entire field and the viewing stand were covered with Narutos. The cadets all stood up one by one, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

After a few moments Naruto dismissed the clones and asked "Any more questions?"

The question and answer session had continued for a few more minutes with most questions about the Akatsuki and Pein when Naruto noticed one boy who seemed to be more agitated then the rest. Both Neji and Shigekazu took notice of Naruto noticing the boy and thought in unison "Please, not him".

However Naruto did pick the young man and the thirteen-year-old shot up and said "Hyuuga Yukio, Hokage-sama".

Then the boy immediately dropped to his knees, sat on his haunches, placed the forehead firmly on the ground with both hands flat on the ground near his head and said "Forgive me Hokage-sama if my request is too bold but could you grace us with an example of your taijutsu?"

Shigekazu, embarrassed, said through clenched teeth "Not now, Yukio"

Yukio turned toward his sensei, still in the same position, and said "But sensei, you have always said that the best way to become a better fighter was to fighter better opponents".

Naruto looked over at Neji, who was holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, and said "He seems a lot like your old teammate".

Neji removed his hand, took a deep breath and said "Yes, I know. That's why whenever Lee-san or Guy-sensei visits I make sure they do not meet him".

Naruto turned back to the group of cadets and said "Sure, why not. Studying something is not the same as experiencing it first hand".

Everyone present was soon staring at Naruto, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Neji recovered first and began saying "But Hokage-sama…" but Naruto interrupted him saying "Don't worry; I won't fight myself, besides Hinata would kill me if I ruined this kimono".

At that point Naruto made twenty clones so that each cadet would have a chance to spar. When Neji saw this he said "Okay, but here are the rules. Taijutsu only against the Gentle Fist and each spar will last only 5 minutes. The cadet's goal is to dispel the clone. The combatants must stay within a twenty-five foot circle Shigekazu will draw." "The first person who steps outside the circle loses."

Then Neji looked straight at Naruto and said "NO enhancements, Hokage-sama". Naruto, looking confused, said "I wasn't going to use the fox's chakra". Neji still looking at Naruto said "I was speaking of Sage Mode". Naruto, feeling embarrassed, just grinned and said "Oh".

Soon Shigekazu had prepared the designated fighting area and Neji had escorted Naruto to the viewing stands.

As Shigekazu was selecting the first cadet to spar, Neji casually said "I believe we have the finest group of cadets we have seen in a while." "I would even say that these cadets would have been better than your graduating class at the academy".

Now Naruto could tell the beginning of a con game when he heard one but he decided to play along.

"I don't know about that, we fought some pretty powerful opponents during our rookie year" replied Naruto.

"Forgive me, Naruto-dono but under the current rules I believe my students can even handle your clones" Neji said.

"If you are that sure" Naruto replied "then why don't we have a little wager on the outcome?"

Now that the con was out in the open Naruto said "I bet you 50 ryu that not one of my clones will be destroyed".

"Out of the whole class only one cadet has to win?" asked Neji.

Naruto nodded and Neji smirked saying "You On".

While the clone was putting on a tasuki to hold back the sleeves of the kimono Shigekazu was telling the first cadet "Don't worry about holding back." "This is only a clone not the real Hokage" "Your goal is to destroy it" "Do your best."

The cadet bowed to his sensei and got into the standard Hyuuga defense position.

Shigekazu raised his hand while watching both opponents and suddenly dropped it yelling "Begin".

The first few matches went as expected, cadets rushing in without assessing their opponents and missing with their attacks. The clones for the most part were just blocking with forearms and knees remembering to keep their opponent's palms pointed away. It was the classic case of youth versus experience. Most of the cadets were telegraphing their moves and the clones would even allow the cadets to finished setting up their taijutsu traps before deflecting the 'winning blow'. Naruto was feeling pretty smug at this point. He had to admit though that many of the boys showed a lot of promise and would make good shinobis but they weren't going win this contest. Neji for his part just sat there showing no signs of worry and watched the matches. The matches were down to the last five when a young boy of about ten years stood up for his match. This was the only time Naruto noticed a change in Neji's demeanor, Neji gave a small smile. The match started out pretty straight forward, the boy throwing out kick and punches but wasn't as aggressive as the other boys. Naruto thought this was a little odd until he realized the kid was testing the clone, actually feeling out his opponent.

Neji noticed Naruto's interest and "I thought you might like this one".

The clone noticed that the boy was herding it towards the edge of the circle but decided to play along to see what kind of trap would develop. As soon as the clone was about a foot from the edge of the circle the boy made his move. First he struck out at the clone's right side with his left hand. The clone immediately grabbed it at the wrist keeping the palms down. Then the boy struck out at the clone's left side with his right hand. Again the clone immediately grabbed this one at the wrist keeping the palms down.

For a second the clone thought "Fast, but not fast enough".

At this point the boy dropped to his knees and sat on his haunches. The clone, not wanting to let go of the cadet's wrists lest the boy strike at his feet, held on to the wrists and leaned forward to compensate. What happened next caught the Naruto by surprise. As the clone leaned forward the part of the sleeves of his kimono hanging below the tasuki was grabbed by the boy. The cadet, using the sleeves for support, sprung from the ground and planted both feet into the chest of the clone expelling chakra from the soles of his feet. The clone immediately vanished dropping the boy to the ground flat on his back but the boy didn't care because he had won. Naruto was shocked at first and then, impressed with the boy's ingenuity, he started laughing and clapping.

Neji glanced over at Naruto and said "I thought you might be impressed with that one." "His name is Hyuuga Kisho and he has a way of adapting his fighting style to suit his opponent, like someone I know." "I have high hopes for that one." "I am going to enroll him at the Academy and let him join the Konoha ninja forces so he can fight other and learn how to adapt the Hyuuga fighting style to cover any weaknesses." "Then after a suitable time I want him back to be a sensei to a new generation of Hyuugas."

The last four matches were uneventful as the clones had learned their lesson and were more wary.

At the end of the matches Neji signaled to Shigekazu and the instructor immediately approached him.

Shigekazu bowed and said "Yes, Neji-sama. What is your wish?"

Neji replied "All the cadets did as well as I expected"

Shigekazu bowed again saying "Thank you Neji-sama."

Then Neji asked "Could you please have Kisho come over here? Hokage-sama would like to speak with him."

Looking a little surprised Shigekazu hesitated a little and bowing said "Hai".

Naruto watched as Shigekazu walked towards Kisho and spoke to him. Naruto could see the boy's eyes widen then, bowing to his sensei, Kisho raced towards Neji and Naruto.

Upon arrival Kisho bowed to Naruto saying "Hyuuga Kisho, reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama."

Naruto chuckled and said "Relax Kisho, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to say that was a pretty nice move you did to win the match." "What made you decide to try it?"

Kisho stood up straight and said "While Hokage-sama's clones were fighting the other cadets I noticed that Hokage-sama was taking care to not hurt anyone." "I also noticed that Hokage-sama was allowing us to set up our traps even though some of the traps would have been obvious to a first year cadet". "So I decided to take advantage of the fact that Hokage-sama would not let me get hurt." "However if Hokage-sama were to release me, all I had to do was force Hokage-sama back one step and Hokage-sama would have been out of bounds."

Now Naruto thought "I also could have rose up on my toes and leaped over you" but he said "Very good, I like my ninjas to be able to adapt to a given situation."

Neji said "Thank you, Kisho. You're dismissed."

Kisho bowed and returned to his companions where he was immediately surrounded and bombarded with questions.

Naruto smiled, turned to Neji and handed him a small pouch with Neji winnings in it saying "Not bad, not bad at all."

When he noticed that he compound's lights were already on, Naruto said "Well, we might as well return to the party before Hinata and Tenten get upset."

Neji nodded thinking an upset Tenten he could handle but an upset 'pregnant' Tenten was something entirely different.

When Neji and Naruto returned to the Main room they found Hinata and Tenten talking with Hanabi.

As they came closer Naruto heard Tenten say "... and don't let Konohamaru take you for granted. Make him take you to a fancy restaurant this time."

When Hinata noticed Neji and Naruto she turned towards them and said "Good, you're back." "It's getting late and it's passed the children's bedtime."

Naruto grinned and said "Yeah, sorry but we got so involved watching the cadets spar that I lost track of time".

Turning towards Neji, Hinata said "Neji" and then looking at Tenten, she said "Tenten, we had a lovely time but its time to get the children into bed."

Tenten nodded and said "Yes, Akina should be in bed also."

Hinata turned to Hanabi saying "Again, the ceremony was perfect."

Hanabi replied "Thank you, sister"

With that said Naruto and Hinata bade a goodnight and went to the children's area to get Mine and Kiyoshi. When they entered the room Hinata noticed the attendant sitting in a chair reading a story while the children lay on their mats listening. Mine, Akina, Chika, Hana and Kiyoshi had all fallen asleep while listening to the story. Hinata and Naruto silently picked up their children and nodding to the attendant quietly left the room. As they were heading towards the main entrance Hinata was hoping to see her father before they left however Hiashi found them first.

Coming up behind them, with hands clasped behind his back, Hiashi said "Ah, I see it time to go."

Hinata, turning around replied "Yes, father. The children are tired and I was looking for you to say goodbye."

"Will the children be accompanying you on your visit this Saturday?" Hiashi asked.

When Hinata replied "Yes, they will", Hiashi said "Good".

Then after looking at Hinata and her family for a few seconds Hiashi said "You have done well, my daughter. I am very pleased".

Hinata smiled and then as a tear glistened in her eye she walked to her father, kissed him on the cheek and softly said "Thank you, thank you very much".

Hiashi gave a small smile, nodded towards Naruto then turned and walked away.

After leaving the Hyuuga compound gates Naruto didn't summon any clones. At a time like this it was nice to just carry the children home while they slept in their parent's arms. With the Anbu patrolling the Village and keeping a special eye for the Hokage, he felt it safe to just relax and enjoy his family. Besides in the ninja world night time was actually safer than day time because in the day time there were more people on the street. An assassin could simply blend in with the civilians making it easier to get close to the target and after the attack the assassin could again blend in with the crowd to escape. Even if the assassin was identified he could, during the ensuing battle, use the civilians as hostages or diversions. In the night time there were very few if any people on the streets. The night time shadows don't offer that much cover to the trained ninja's eyes. So the assassin would have to cover the open space between his concealment and the target very quickly which would give the target a chance to react.

When they reached their gate Naruto released the seal on the gate and opened it for Hinata. After resealing the gate the two patrolling clones appeared before him, he then dismissed them and created two more with fresh chakra reserves to handle the night patrols. He and Hinata took the kids into the children's bedroom and dressed them in their bed clothes. As Hinata was dressing Mine the little girl awoke in a drowsy state. Hinata asked her if she had fun tonight and Mine just nodded.

Hinata then asked if she enjoyed all the different foods at the party and Mine again just nodded but as Hinata was tucking Mine into her futon Mine mumbled, "But yours taste better".

Hinata smiled and then leaned down and kissed Mine's forehead and said, "Goodnight baby". Then Naruto and Hinata left the children's bedroom and headed for the Living room where Naruto plopped down on the couch and Hinata snuggled up next to him. Then Naruto proceeded to tell Hinata about the clone and everything that happened while Mine and Kiyoshi were in the children's area at the Hyuuga estates.

After a few minutes unwinding, Hinata quietly asked Naruto, "Now the party wasn't that bad, was it?"

Naruto had to admit to himself that the beginning was boring but after awhile he really had a nice time, so he said, "Naw, not really. I actually enjoyed myself at the end".

Hinata smiled and said, "Good, because I have a little surprise for you".

Naruto's mind wandered to the promise Hinata had made earlier, smiled and asked "What is it?"

Hinata nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and said, "Remember at the hospital today when I told you Sakura said I looked flush and shouldn't let the kids tire me out?"

Naruto was puzzled but just said "uh huh".

"Well," Hinata continued, "the reason I was flushed was not because of the kids. It's because I'm pregnant".

Naruto took about five seconds before he realize what Hinata just said and suddenly sat up straight, looked at Hinata with his eyes wide opened and said "Pregnant??"

Hinata just smiled and nodded.

Naruto literally leaped off the couch and shouted "Yes!!"

Hinata, just as fast, leaped off the couch and covered Naruto's mouth saying "Shh, you'll wake the kids!"

But Naruto couldn't contain his joy so he just picked up Hinata in a bear hug and twirled her around the room. Hinata just started giggling and held on tight while Naruto expressed his enthusiasm.

He suddenly stopped, looked straight into Hinata's eyes and then slowly brought his lips towards her. Hinata met him half way there and when they kissed Hinata felt exactly the way she did when Naruto first kissed her. Her head felt light and her body felt as if her bones had faded away as she melted into his embrace. After a while they pulled away and just looked at each other with their foreheads touching.

Then Naruto softly said "I love you, Hinata-chan" and Hinata softly replied "I love you, Naruto-kun".

A few moments later Hinata said "You know, you still have your other surprise waiting for you".

Naruto grinned, but then grew concerned and said "Are you sure, Hinata? I mean, you know, with the baby and all."

Hinata put on a small smile and said "That didn't stop us when I was pregnant with Mine or Kiyoshi, did it?"

Naruto just grinned, picked up Hinata bridal style and started heading for the bedroom.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Naruto set Hinata down and went to answer it. Outside one of the patrolling clones said there was an Anbu at the gate who needed to talk to the Hokage. Naruto instructed the clone to bring the Anbu while Naruto waited curiously by the door.

When the clone and the masked Anbu appeared, the Anbu knelt on one knee, bowed his head and said "Excuse me Hokage-sama but I must speak with you".

Naruto, recognizing the voice and mask, allowed the Anbu to enter and told his clone to continue patrolling.

After Naruto closed the door the Anbu again apologized for interrupting and said "One of the Daimyos, who were to arrive tomorrow, appeared at the Village gate just now demanding entry and a meeting with you. We have already directed him and his entourage to the hotel where he has been assigned but he still insists on meeting with you tonight, Hokage-sama".

Naruto had a sneaking suspicion which Daimyo it was but decided to ask the Anbu anyway.

The Anbu answered "His identity has been confirmed as 'Lord Himura Kanaye'".

Just the person Naruto thought it would be.

Lord Himura was the Daimyo of a small prefecture in the southern part of the Fire Country. The area's economy was based mostly on agriculture and a few hot springs. However Lord Himura wanted to expand his economy and thought that tourism would be the best way. He had an idea that if he could build a vacation resort for the rich and famous then his coffers would swell and bring him to the attention of the Daimyo of the Fire Country. To achieve this dream he wanted the financial help of the Hyuugas as he figured with their reputation attached to the project it would have to be a success. Now since the Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf happens to be married to the eldest daughter of the (former) Head of the clan, it would behoove Lord Himura to lobby the Hokage to present his request to the Hyuugas. Lord Himura had sent many messages to Naruto explaining about how this project was good for the Fire Country as a whole because people from all the other Elemental countries would flock there to enjoy the exquisite views and relaxing baths.

Now Naruto didn't really know if the project was a good idea or a bad one nor did he really care. What really bugged him was the subtle bribe that was offered; Lord Himura would always state that as his prefectures coffers grew there would be more money for higher rank missions that he would direct towards Konoha. Now this irked Naruto to no end but since Lord Himura was a Daimyo (albeit a lower one) Naruto couldn't act on such a petty offence. Although frowned upon in public, a small number of business deals were accomplished in such underhanded ways and probably more than Naruto would have liked. So Naruto told the Anbu to inform Lord Himura that he would meet Himura in his office in 20 minutes. The Anbu nodded and then was escorted to the front gate by one of the patrolling clones.

As Naruto turned towards Hinata he could see the sad look on her face as she said, "Naruto-kun, you can't leave now. It's your day off and…"

Naruto silenced her with his index finger pressed lightly to her lips and quietly said "Shh..."

Then Naruto made his famous hand signs and a Kage Bushin appeared. He instructed the Kage Bushin to go to the Tower and meet Lord Himura, let the Lord ramble on as much as he wanted and then tell the Lord the he would have petition the Hyuugas personally. After the clone had left Naruto noticed that Hinata had a smile on her face and then suddenly a blush appeared as if she just had a sudden thought.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said, with the slight tinge of blush growing on her cheeks, her hands together with her index fingers wrestling each other.

Naruto looked at her with a slight look of surprise as he had not seen her like this in a long time. He answered, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

She seemed to look about and then said "Could you.., Could you..." and then leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

Naruto's eyes widen at first and then he smirked as she finished speaking. As Hinata pulled back, her face was as bright as a tomato but her eyes looked apprehensive. Naruto did as she requested and the familiar smoke appeared. As the three of them turned the corner into the hallway leading towards the bedroom Naruto thought he saw Hinata silently clapping to herself. The only thought that came to his mind was an old saying his sensei always said.

Jiraiya would say "Naruto, be careful. It always the quiet ones"


End file.
